psifandomcom-20200214-history
Psi ball
Psi balls are a type of construct that are created through the use of energy manipulation. Usually, it is formed in the shape of a ball. It can, however, be made into any shape such as a cube, pyramid, or even more intricate designs. Psi balls are tangible and on first attempt can be difficult to make. They generally serve as the foundation for most constructs. Making A Psi Ball First, we will start with a simple visualization exercise. # Close your eyes and visualize your body as if it only contained the veins, like what you would see in an anatomy book (here's a picture to help aid). # Instead of blood circulating around your body, visualize energy. The color doesn't matter nor does what it looks like, but it should be a constant flow. # Concentrate on sensing this energy by closing your eyes and visualizing your body like before, focusing on the energy moving around. # Concentrate on moving the energy to your left hand. Feel it there. Now move it to your right. Then the left foot. Then the right. Now let it go back to normal. It may take a few times to sense your energy. Once you are finished, you are ready to move on to make the psi ball. Let's begin: # Hold one hand out like you were holding an apple, palm up. Visualize the energy flowing from your arm towards that hand, building up more and more in that hand. # Visualize energy flowing from your hand into a ball/spherical shape above your hand. Visualize this ball-like shape and have a good picture of what it is going to look like. # Take the energy that is in your hand, and cause it to be released upwards. # Form the energy that you are releasing into the ball that you visualized. # Feel the energy resting on your hand. Ask yourself, "What does this feel like? Does this feel cold, warm, tingly, staticy, vibrationy, or something else?" Get a feel for what it's like. # While concentrating on keeping the psi ball there remove your hand. It will stay there as long as you are aware of it. # Place your hand back under the ball. Feel the energy that is still there. Notice that it did not go away. ## Alternatively, you can move the energy onto your hand. This is another option. You now have completed your first construct! It is important that from now on you do not create constructs or manipulate energy with your hands, body, or physical objects. Doing so will only slow down your progress. Try making a construct next to a friend who lives far away from you. Have them scan it to see if it is there. Understanding the concept that you can create constructs anywhere and do not need to use your physical body to manipulate energy is essential. Equally important is the understanding that energy is not bound by distance. You can create a construct on the other side of the world, on the moon, or on Pluto. Distance does not limit energy. (from Adfeng's Technique Stash) Practice, Practice, Practice The only way to improve making constructs is to practice. Once you have successfully made a psi ball, you should start making other constructs. Try making a construct that gathers energy, or a shield of some variety. Continually making psi balls will not further your experience in psionics. Program The Psi Ball Look at the constructs and programming page to learn more about programming a psi ball. Flaring A Psi Ball To flare a psi ball or construct means to make it visible to the naked eye. This is an extremely hard thing to do and is not a worthwhile endeavor. It is not possible to create a sustaining flare. A flared psi ball will look almost like a completely dimmed light bulb that lasts for less than a second. However, if you are interested in doing so, here are some tips: * Attempt flaring in a dark, but not pitch black. Let your eyes adjust to the darkness, and attempt to flare the psi ball. If you are in a room that is completely dark, your eyes remember the last locations of light there were and it will be difficult to tell if you successfully flared. * When you are attempting to flare the construct, giving it more energy does not mean it will be more likely to flare. Better programming will lead to a better result. Factors Which Affect A Psi Ball *Shelling - A thin layer surrounding the construct to contain the programming and energy. This is not necessary as the construct will contain itself, but it may aid you in creating it. *Programming - This tells the energy what to do. See the page for more information. See Also * Energy Manipulation * Constructs * Shielding * Programming * VisualizationPsi Ball Category:All Abilities